1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to two stroke internal combustion engines including crankcase covers.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to fuel feeding or supply systems for two stroke internal combustion engines and to mounting arrangements for components of such fuel feeding or supply systems including fuel pumps, oil pumps, fuel filters, primer fuel controls, vapor separators and pumps, and vacuum switches.
2. Reference to Prior Art
In the past, it has been common in two stroke internal combustion engines to mount on the crankcase cover one or more intake manifolds and carburetors, together with reed valves in the air intake passages which lead to the crankcases and which were defined, in the past, by the crankcase cover, the intake manifold and the carburetor.
Other components of the fuel supply system were supported elsewhere by the engine block or otherwise.